


A new blader

by Paladin1_AKA_Garret_Halsey



Category: Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade: Metal Fusion
Genre: F/M, Heavy BDSM, Non-Canon Relationship, Punishment, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3436694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paladin1_AKA_Garret_Halsey/pseuds/Paladin1_AKA_Garret_Halsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garret is a new blader in town with an amazing bey. He wields one never seen by the team before and only hinted at in legends, the bey Wild Cheetah. He befriends the beyblade mechanic Madoka Amano and she starts to grow a liking for him. That liking soon turns into lust for him. Meanwhile the blader Kyoya Tategami is on a mission when he encounters Selen Garcia who takes him captive. This is rated for sex and BDSM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A new blader?/Kyoya captured!

_Madoka's bey repair shop, noon, Garret's perspective_  
So this is where some fancy bey repairer is huh? Well hopefully she can repair you huh Cheetah? **I walk into the shop where I see a very beautiful girl handing someone a repaired bey and she says** "Right there you go!" **The guy walks by me but gasps when he sees the symbol on my bey** _no way! T-that's Wild Cheetah!_ aye that is it lad and he's my bey **I grin and walks to the girl**

_Madoka's shop, a few minutes after noon, Madoka's perspective_  
Wait who are you to have that bey? **I look at the boy in front of me who grins. He is muscular and I assume from Scotland since he has a Scottish accent when he talks like now** "The name is Garret Campbell and this bey has been passed down in my family for centuries lass. Now can you fix him?" **I narrow my eyes at him and grabs the bey then grins at him. I guess I have a thing for cute Scottish guys and this guy is super cute** ok Garret. Just leave it to me though I might want someone to apologize for being so rude while talking to me! **He gulps and sighs** "ok I'm sorry for being rude to you miss?" The name is Madoka. Madoka Amano **I whisper in his ear** _maybe we could get dinner sometime Garret?_ **He chuckles and grins at me** "only if you're paying for it Madoka!"

 

_Africa, 2:00 p.m., Kyoya's perspective_  
Where are the others when you need them? **I yelp as the dangerous Selen Garcia kicks me and she grins** "sorry but no one is coming for you Kyoya. Not as long as I have you!" **She laughs triumphantly and then kisses my cheek and chuckles as I blush** why did you do that? Wait come back! **She walks towards the door then winks at me** "oh you'll see soon enough Tategami!" **She leaves and I look down as the doors lock behind her**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo guys. This is my first fanfic ever. Some help is appreciated and if I get someone to help me with this then it'll be fantastic. Also I made up Garret and his bey Wild Cheetah which is a flame bey.


	2. The seduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well here is the first lemon. The wild cheetah blader, Garret Campbell and Madoka Amano! Yes this is not canon and right.  
> Paladin 1: _Paladin1_AKA_Garret_Halsey only holds rights to Garret Campbell and Wild Cheetah since he made them up!_  
>  Thank you and enjoy!

_Madoka's house, evening, Garret's pov_  
So Madoka what do you have planned for tonight? **I smirk at her and she giggles from inside her room where she was getting ready for the dinner** "oh don't worry Garret. It's going to blow your mind!" **Madoka walks out in a slightly see through and tight tank top as well as a miniskirt** M-Madoka what are you wearing? "Oh this is my outfit for tonight" **She winks at me and giggles as a blush covers my face then pulls me to the dinner table where two places are set** wow you really went all out on this Madoka. "Yep besides this is a date and also you look sexy when you blush and wear those clothes Garret" **I chuckle and sits down as Madoka does also and we start eating. When we finish, she gets up and walks to me then smirks** _"ready for the main event Garret?"_ **She whispers seductively in my ear as she takes her tank top off and leans in close to me** Madoka what are you doing? "What does it look like? I'm seducing you and doing a great job at it" **She kisses me passionately as she takes my shirt off me and runs her hand along my abs. I kiss back and rubs her side while thinking. _What are you doing Garret?_** "oh Garret you are so muscular, i want you so badly!" **She grinds against me as I moan and takes my pants and boxers off to see my dick. She smirks and starts rubbing it which causes me to start to thrust in her hand** Madoka! "Garret you're so big" **I strip her skirt off to see her soaking wet panties and blushes as she starts to suck on my dick so fast that I cum. She swallows and grins** "it's not fair that you don't get to see me nude Gar so I will show you." **She takes her panties off and spreads her legs as she leans against the table, inviting me in. I blush and starts to push in** Madoka you feel so tight. "And you feel so big" **She curls her legs around my waist and pulls me fully into her, whispering one command to me** _Fuck and ravage me now_ ok **I start to thrust in her fast, ravaging her pussy as we both moan loudly and kiss. I climax first in her and she climaxes right after me** "you must come over more" oh I will if it means this Madoka **We fall asleep on the floor with my dick still in her pussy**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep well please comment if you want more GarretXMadoka action and like it up! Next chapter is for Kyoya and Selen.


	3. The torture/pleasure chamber

_Secret base at night. Kyoya's perspective_  
**It was a few hours since Selen left and I heard the door open. I see her walk in wearing a sexy outfit and holding as whip.** S-Selen what are you planning on doing? "Oh just some torture and then maybe pleasure" **She sounded so sexy and I struggle against the bonds until she walks over and smirks. She then whips my back and I shout out in pleasure because it made me feel good, and didn't hurt at all.** P-please let me go or else I'll show you why I use Fang Leone! "Oh my, I'm _sooo _scared. NOT!" **She smirks and whips me harder, making me cry out in both pain and pleasure. She then kneels down and kisses my cheek again** "Now let's see what you're packing!" **Selene takes my pants and boxers off then starts to suck me dry. I moan loudly and cums into her mouth** SELENE! "Good boy. I think that's enough for tonight" **She smirks at me and winks then walks away**__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment for what I do next please!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fanfic ever and also my first for beyblade which I love. I made the character Garret after me and his bey is inspired by my love of the Cheetah and fire. Like and comment please! -Paladin 1 aka Garret Halsey out!


End file.
